


tell me i'm your national anthem

by dipdyedgrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Movie Star AU, Slow To Update, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, emo!harry, harry works at hot topic, inspired by tags on a tumblr textpost my friend found on instagram, larry stylinson - Freeform, super hot lesbian couple, you're gonna love this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdyedgrey/pseuds/dipdyedgrey
Summary: “What size?”“Oh, uh, I can’t, uh, I can’t afford it.”“You think I’m trying to sell it to you? You must not know who I am, sweetheart. You’re cute.”“I don’t- Oh! Oh, my God! You’re Louis Tomlinson!”or the one in which movie star!louis becomes regular emo guy!harry's sugar daddy.warning lots of smut. intense smut. will be italicized. also homophobic parent's for harry because this is a realistic look at a millenial/gen z cusp college student's life.





	1. One

Harry woke up to his beeping alarm. “Ugh. Fuck,” he thought to himself. “I have to go to work.” Little did he know, this was no ordinary day. His entire world was about to change.  
He rolled over and hit the button on his alarm clock, jumped out of bed, and ran to the shower. He stripped out of his socks and boxers- socks because monsters can’t get you if you wear socks to bed, of course- and got in the shower. He washed his curly brown locks as quickly as possible, scrubbed down his body, and turned off the water. He got out of the shower and dressed in tight, black skinny jeans and pulled on a floral Pierce the Veil t shirt. He slid into some old army surplus combat boots, and a zip up charcoal colored hoodie. He walked down the hall into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his best mates, Liam and Niall. He opened the fridge, and was pouring orange juice, when Liam walked in. “Hey, you know that’s Niall’s orange juice, right?”  
“Niall eats my grapefruit, I drink his orange juice.”  
“His mom bought him that.”  
Harry took a big gulp, out of the carton. “Delicious,” he said, smacking his lips for emphasis.   
Niall, of course, chose that moment to walk into the room, in a bathrobe with hot Cheetos in hand. “Harold. Why are you drinking my orange juice?”  
“Because some of our moms hate our guts and won’t buy us any.”  
“Harry, you’ve gotta stop playing the ‘my parents are homophobes’ card. It’s unbecoming. And you have the highest paying job out of the three of us,” Liam said.  
“Yeah, only cause I decided to take a lighter load this semester. UCLA is killing me, Hot Topic is killing me, Starbucks is killing me, and to top it all off, my back is killing me, too.”  
“I told you to get new boots.”  
“I used all my student loan money, and if I get new shoes, I won’t be able to go out or smoke or get Juul pods. You know how I am without nicotine, weed, alcohol, and gay men who like me for like two seconds.”  
“He is a bitch without nicotine. Besides, Li, if you want more money, you’re gonna have to do more than drag shows.”  
“God, Ni. If your heart ain’t in it, it ain’t worth it. And, I’d hate myself. And if you don’t love yourself-”  
“How in the hell you gonna love someone else?” Niall and Harry finished.   
The boys all laughed, and Liam pushed Niall towards their bedroom, presumably so they’d both make it to their nine o’clock. Harry only had two online classes, which was perfect because he could work 60 hour weeks between Hot Topic and Starbucks, but awful, too, because he was increasing his student loan debt, and getting a strong C in one class and a low B in the other. Before he came out, when he lived with his parents, he was set to be valedictorian of UCLA like he had been at his prep school. It wasn’t fair, anyways, because he hadn’t even intended to come out. It was more like he’d fallen out of the closet. Either way, he had to work more, drop a class, live in his car for two weeks, showering at a gym until his parents got his membership cancelled, and still get a second job. Niall and Liam offered him their extra bedroom for rent money after they found him in his car, asleep on campus, at 7 am. He gratefully accepted and that was that. The three had been roommates for three semesters now, and were a quarter of the way through the fourth. He finished his orange juice- the cabinets were bare of anything resembling breakfast food- and went to the mall.  
He clocked in at Hot Topic, five minutes early for his nine am shift, and immediately threw himself into his work. His phone went off at 11, which was weird, because it was on airplane mode. He checked it quickly, annoyed to see he had a therapy session at 4. Two hours between work and therapy was not enough time to decompress. He sighed and slid his phone back into his back pocket. “Rough notification, there?” his manager asked.  
“Uh, yeah. My parents make me go to conversion therapy, and, well, it’s the only way they’re gonna sign my car over. I’m saving up for a bike, but, for now, unless I’m doctor levels of sick, I have to go.”  
“Oh, shit, man. That really sucks.”  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “It really does.”  
They continued to work until noon, when it was time for Harry’s break. “Hey, it’s 30 minutes, but I’ll clock you back in. It’s slow. Take an hour. I’ll call you if I need help, alright?”  
“Okay. Thanks, Josh.”  
“No problem, man.”  
Harry left the store and wandered around, his interest piqued by a pride t shirt in Spencer’s. He walked in, staring at it. He checked the price, and got upset. He got more upset thinking about the fact that he had somehow reached a point in his life where a $35 t shirt required a month of pining, another month of saving, and then another month of saving because it’d be sold out and he’d have to pay twice as much on eBay for it by then. He momentarily considered theft, noticed the protection device, and turned around. A very attractive man had been standing behind him. “Uh, hi?” he said.  
“What size?”  
“Oh, uh, I can’t, uh, I can’t afford it.”  
“You think I’m trying to sell it to you? You must not know who I am, sweetheart. You’re cute.”  
“I don’t- Oh! Oh, my God! You’re Louis Tomlinson!”  
“Correct. And you are-?”  
“Harry. Harry Styles.”  
“Nice to meet you. What size?”  
“I can’t let you do that.”  
“Then let me take you out to dinner.”  
“I- I mean-”  
“Do you have other shoes?”  
He looks down at his boots. “What’s wrong with my boots?”  
“Come on, now, love. Don’t be oblivious. Right then, come along.” Harry dumbfoundedly followed him out of the store and to the Doc Marten store. “Edgy, which I get the feeling you’re into, and built to last. What size?”  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Docs? I dunno.”  
“What size are you usually, sweetheart?”  
“10.”   
Louis called the sales girl over and she got them size ten black Doc Martens. “Thanks.”  
“You can’t buy me these.”  
“You need to be able to get into the restaurant I’m taking you to. Besides, darling, I’m a millionaire. Even if it doesn’t work out, I’ve lost nothing. And a pretty boy has gained something wonderful.”  
“Okay.”  
“Just- don’t put them on until right before we go out, yeah? Cause they’ll hurt like a bitch after a while, while you’re breaking them in.”  
Harry nodded, and they made plans for Louis to pick Harry up at the mall at 6. Harry went back to work, and Josh noticed the smile. Also, he noticed the Doc Martens bag, and the three hundred dollar bills in Harry’s hand. “Did you hit a lick, or what?”  
“No. Louis fucking Tomlinson wants me to have proper going out clothes.”  
“Why, exactly?”  
“He’s taking me out.”  
“Oh, right then. Okay.”   
Harry finished his shift and stayed at the store, buying a new pair of black skinny jeans. He went to the Nordstrom in the mall and bought a black button down, and some thick socks.   
He checked his watch after checking out, audibly said, “Oh, fuck,” and began to run to his car. He got to therapy, barely on time, and talked to the Christian lady in front of him about God and hellfire and perversion for an hour, got back in his car, and drove back to the mall. He checked his watch. 5:57. He put on the new button down, the jeans, and the shoes in the backseat of his Yukon XL, and checked his watch again. 6:02. “Fuck.”  
Louis had just opened the door. “Language. Do you not have a house?”  
“No. I mean, yeah. I mean, yes, I have a house, I just had shit to do on the other side of town.”  
“Right. Language.”  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
Louis held his hand out and Harry took it, half falling out of his car nonetheless. Louis laughed, and Harry felt his face get hot with flush. Louis grinned and said, “You’re cute.”  
“Thanks,” Harry said, still blushing.  
“Car’s this way.” Harry gasped when he saw the Maserati Louis was opening the passenger door of.   
Louis smiled and said, “Come on, love.” Harry, in his state of shock, mumbled something incoherent and got in the car. “Oh, come on. Your car is pretty nice too.”  
“Yeah but it isn’t a fuckin’ Maserati. Also, my parents bought it when I graduated from high school. They don’t like me too much anymore, but back then, I was… Well. I’m getting a little deep there.”  
“It’s okay. Tell me.”  
They were driving down the interstate. Harry sighed, then traffic got worse and the car came to a stop. Harry rubbed his eyes and said, “I dunno. They found out I was gay and kicked me out. They’re holding the car over my head. They’ll sign it over either if I am successful in conversion therapy, or if I graduate with honors. Neither of which is looking all that likely, at the moment.”  
“Wow, that, er, that sucks.”  
“It’s alright. I’m saving up for a bike.”  
“The motorcycle kind or the ten speed kind?”  
“Motorcycle.”  
“Well, that’s a death trap. We’re here,” he said, swerving out of one lane and into a turn lane for a car dealership.  
“I thought we were getting dinner?”  
“We can get something later. This is more important.”  
Harry’s mind raced with disbelief. “Listen, I’m cute, but I’m not, like, ‘buy him a car on the first date’ cute.”  
“That’s not really your decision, love. Come on. Do you want another SUV, or what?”  
“This is a BMW dealership.”  
“Coupe or SUV?” he asked again.  
“Uh, I guess an SUV? Cause if I had to- I could, y’know, sleep in there.”  
Louis’ eyebrows shot up, but he decided not to comment. “Okay.”  
He bought Harry a blue BMW X7. “Here. Give me your number. I’ll text you the address of where we’re going.”  
“Okay.”  
When they both got to the swanky restaurant in Beverly Hills, Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him inside. They were escorted to the VIP section, where Louis pulled out Harry’s chair and they sat down across from each other. They ordered food, got a little tipsy,- apparently, you don’t get IDed when you’re with a movie star- and Louis texted Harry an address. Harry looked up, puzzled, and Louis said, “Mine. You’re welcome anytime, but especially right now.”  
Harry nodded, and they went to their separate cars. They drove to Louis’ house and went inside. Louis kissed Harry, and Harry kissed him back. “Mm, baby. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I want you to know that.”  
“I do.”  
Louis smiled at Harry, backing him against a counter in the corner, and kissed him again. “I like you. Which is why I need you to listen, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“I wanna arrange us a mutually beneficial relationship. I want to take care of you, Haz. I’m enraptured by your beauty and your stupid boots and everything about you, okay? And I don’t want to see you wanting. Not when I can give you everything you’ve dreamed of.”  
“Like a sugar daddy?”  
“Well, yeah. But romantic relationship, not just sexual.”  
“I, uh. Okay.”  
Louis smiled and kissed the other boy on the lips. “Cool. Do you wanna come upstairs, or are you not ready?”  
Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, I, uh.”  
“Come on, baby. Use your words. And just sleeping with me is enough, right now. I’m not gonna push anything on you. But I’d love to wake up beside you, Harry. No sex. No pressure, either. You can do anything you want. Or nothing.”  
“Well, I am tired…”  
“Come on, darling.”  
They went upstairs, Louis loaning Harry some pyjama pants and Harry admiring the beauty of this ultimate gay bachelor pad. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Louis walked behind him and kissed his shoulder. Harry smiled to himself and turned around. He kissed Louis, who pulled him towards the bed. They laid down together, and Louis pulled Harry against him. “This is the best bed I’ve ever felt.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah. I could get used to this.”  
“I’d be very, very happy if you did.”  
The boys kissed again, then Harry rolled over and Louis spooned him. “Goodnight, Lou.”  
“Goodnight, baby.” He kissed his shoulder.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. good shit. italicized.

Harry woke up slowly at 9:44 am. Louis was not in bed with him. He heard the shower running and rolled over, grabbing his phone. Louis had brought his kitchen charger upstairs with them so Harry could charge it. He glanced at his notifications, relieved that he didn’t have to work at Hot Topic today, though he did have to be at Starbucks by 11. Louis came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. “Morning, sunshine.”  
“Morning.”  
“What’s on your plate today”  
“I have work at 11 at Starbucks.”  
Louis smiled. “You work two jobs?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You don’t have to anymore, if you don’t want to.”  
“Oh, no. What would I do without all my time consumed by two jobs, back pain, and pinched pennies?”  
“Me, maybe.” Harry laughed, stood up, and asked for a tooth brush. “Luckily for you, I went to the dentist last week.”  
Harry brushed his teeth and then kissed Louis. “Thanks.”  
“Which job are you quitting?”  
“Starbucks, I guess.”  
“Nice.”  
“I still have to put in my two weeks.”  
“I guess.”  
“In real life, notices are valuable.”  
“That’s fair. You know, I’m not a diva. I give notice too. It’s just, million dollar movie deals and having a good reputation are both hard things to secure.”  
“And a regular job isn’t.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying…”  
“More money is on the table.”  
“Yeah!”  
“That’s fair.” Harry pulled on the same clothes he’d worn the day before.  
“You can borrow something, if you want.”  
“Socks, maybe?”  
“Sure thing.” Louis sild out a drawer and grabbed him some socks. “Here.” Harry pulled on the socks and asked what to do with his pyjama pants. “I’ll take them. Hey, by the way, I don’t care who you tell what, and I’m not gonna be mad no matter what you say. But, I would prefer if you wouldn’t use the phrase ‘sugar daddy.’”  
“Sure. What should I say, though?”  
“You could say ‘boyfriend,’ if you- if you want. Er, like, if you’re comfortable with that.” Harry stood up and kissed Louis. “What’s that for?”  
“Louis Tomlinson is a real person, and not only that, but he’s my boyfriend.”  
“As opposed to a fake person?” Louis teased.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Yes, I do.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and pulled him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. “What’ll ya have?”  
“You cook?”  
“No. I eat cereal for breakfast, when I’m not training for a role. But I do have eggs and bacon. And a chef on speed dial.”  
“Unnecessary. Would you like me to cook you eggs and bacon, Lou?”  
“I mean really, the chef can come-”  
“How do you like your eggs?”  
“Scrambled.”  
“Hard or soft?”  
“Soft.”  
“Okay. Bacon crispy or chewy?”  
“Crispy. But, Harry, you really don’t have to-”  
“Sh. I’m cooking. End of story.”  
Louis smiled. “Yes, sir.”  
Harry smiled back. “Where are your pans?” he asked, innocently enough, only to discover Louis didn’t know the difference between a pot and a pan. He cooked their eggs and bacon, seasoned it well, plated it beautifully, and Louis smiled when Harry set down their plates on the high bar part of the island. “Well. Dig in.” Louis obliged, and they ate their food, talking quietly and laughing, a lot. Then, Harry’s phone rang.  
“Harold. Where the fuck are you?”  
“Mm, I texted.”  
“Yeah, that you were going on a date, not spending the night! If this was another random man, you better get tested! I swear to God, Haz. Did you do cocaine last night?”  
“Yeah, and PCP.”  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? If you didn’t have work in 30 minutes, I’d skip class just to yell at you for longer!”  
“Liam, I was fucking kidding. Please calm down. And be quieter, maybe.”  
“Oh, you’re still at his house. Who is he, hm? Do you even know his name?”  
“Yeah. Louis.”  
“Last name?”  
“Tomlinson.”  
“Quit fucking joking, Harry.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You fucked Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but no, I didn’t. I went to dinner with him. He bought me Docs, and a car. We came back to his house and slept. In the same bed. No sex involved.”  
“You’re literally joking.”  
“I have a car to prove I’m not.”  
“Well, shit, man. I apologize. Enjoy your sugar daddy. Rent’s due in a week.”  
“I’m aware of when rent is due. God, you’re not my mother.”  
“Obviously, but you still signed the lease with me and Niall.”  
“I will pay the money. I really don’t appreciate this. I have never been late and I’ve never been short a penny. Please, Liam. Be nice.”  
“Please, Harry. Be courteous?”  
“I’m sorry. I will tell you when I’m staying out all night from now on.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Yeah. Alright. Bye, Li.”  
“Bye, Harry.”  
Louis looked at Harry. “Boyfriend?”  
“Nah, best friend. Who is dating my other best friend.”  
“How much is the rent?”  
“It’s 750 dollars, but don’t worry. I got it.”  
Louis raised his eyebrows, and looked down at his phone, doing something. Harry’s phone buzzed, and he pursed his lips. “You can’t pay my rent. Besides, that’s way more than I need for it.”  
“Call it allowance. Call it a gift. Call it whatever you want. But I don’t want you to worry about anything, love.”  
“This is $2999.99.”  
“That’s the Venmo limit.”  
“Per?”  
“Week. If we continue this, of course, I’ll make it more practical. Also, do you have any credit cards?”  
“I mean… Yeah.”  
“Okay. So here. I’ll pay those off, too.”  
“You’ll pay off my credit cards?”  
“I don’t want to leave you wanting, Harry.”  
“I- uh- wow.”  
Louis smiled. Harry smiled back. Louis stood up, kissed Harry and said, “I think you need to go to work, dearest.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you have clothes with you?”  
“In my old car. At the mall. It’s on the way.”  
“Perfect.” Louis smiled again. “Oh, hey. When can I see you again?”  
“I’m behind in some schoolwork. I get off at 4. Uh, the school work will be a while.”  
“Come over here to do it?”  
“Okay. What’s your day like?”  
“I have a couple meetings, should be done by 5.”  
“5:30 then?”  
Louis shrugged. “Whenever. The second meeting is here, so I can let you in. As early as you want to be here- or as late- is fine with me.”  
Harry nodded, kissed Louis, and walked out the door. He got in his brand new BMW, backed out of the driveway and drove to the mall. He unlocked his old car, grabbed his stuff out of it, and went to work in front of the mall. “Harry! Did you hit a lick on a dealership?”  
“Nah.”  
“Get a sugar daddy then?”  
“Just a well-to-do boyfriend.”  
“How generous he must be.”  
“Yeah.” He changed clothes in the bathroom, clocked in 7 minutes late, and got to work.  
His manager pulled him aside towards the end of his shift. “Harry. You were late this morning.”  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry…”  
“It’s alright. Just unusual. Were you out late?”  
“Nah. I mean, technically, yeah, but I slept over at my boyfriend’s- didn’t have work clothes with me- and barely had enough time to eat and get my clothes and get here.”  
“It’s alright. We’re cool. Just plan better, okay?”  
“Yessir. Also, though, I need to put in my two weeks.”  
“We’re sorry to see you go. You’re a hard worker, Styles. Does this have anything to do with the BMW out there?”  
“I mean, they’re- related, yeah.”  
“I figured. I wish you the best. We are overstaffed, though, so working out your two weeks won’t be necessary.”  
“Oh. Cool. Thank you so much for the experience-”  
“Thank you, Harry. Thank you. We’ll always be a reference for you, Harry. It’s slow, why don’t you head on home?”  
“Okay. Thanks, bossman.”  
The older man smiled. “No problem. Employee discount will always apply for you.”  
Harry smiled back, and they shook hands and parted ways. Harry clocked out and went out to the car, drove home, and took a shower. He put on tight dark wash skinny jeans, an old My Chemical Romance t shirt, and his new Docs. He was about to go out the door, then went back to his room, grabbed a bag and packed it with pyjamas and clothes for the next day- his first day off both jobs in three weeks- and toiletries, then he glanced at his phone. The Starbucks schedule for the week starting the day after the next day was out. All his shifts were crossed out and covered. Harry smiled, grabbed his keys, and went to his car. He got to Louis’ house at around 4:45, contemplated driving around, and then just went to the door. He knocked, awkwardly, and a beautiful woman opened the door. “Er, Lou. You didn’t mention he’s so… grunge.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her. “I just showered.”  
Louis walked up at that moment. “Darling, that’s not what grunge means.”  
“I just think of Kurt Cobain and a lack of hygiene when I think grunge.”  
“How do you self-identify then?” the beautiful woman asked.  
“Uh, gay male..?”  
“No, like, style-wise.”  
“Oh. Punk rock.”  
“Don’t we all,” she said with a sigh, opening the door. Harry followed her inside.  
“That beauty is Annabelle. My manager, publicist, life support, and best friend.”  
“Thanks for the compliment, darling, but you know I’m taken.”  
“Yeah, yeah, send Lexi my best.”  
“Always do. Where am I taking him? The longer we all stand here, the longer the meeting lasts.”  
“Take him… Shit, I don’t know. Do you like movies?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Show him how the projection room works.”  
“Alright, boss. Whatever you say.”  
Harry followed Annabelle into a room with three couches and a loveseat, a ping pong table, and a projector screen. “It’s all voice controlled. So, like… Here. What do you want to see?”  
“Uh.”  
“Netflix, Hulu, whatever you want.”  
“Bones.”  
“Episode?”  
“Season one, episode one.”  
“Okay Google, project season one episode one of Bones to projector room screen.”  
“Playing season one episode one of Bones.”  
It popped up on the screen. “Woah.”  
“Yeah. Your lover’s a bit of a tech geek, so he’s one of the first to get prototypes. Mostly because he refuses to advertise things he doesn’t love.”  
“Cool.”  
“Alright, well, I have men up there who can’t stand being pissed off, and a man child paying me to make sure he doesn’t. See ya.”  
“See ya.” Harry sunk into the loveseat and got lost in the show. The episode ended, and Louis walked in.  
“Oh, I love this show.” He sat down next to Harry and loosened his tie. “I hate dressing up.”  
“I’m sorry, love.”  
“So what awful, horrible things did that bitch tell you about me?”  
“Nothing. She called you a man child, though.”  
“Ah, yes. I’ll have her beheaded for that one of these days.” He saw the look on Harry’s face and laughed. “I’m kidding. I love her. She’s my best friend, has been since primary school. Everyone thought we’d end up married, but alas, we’re both gay as hell.”  
“Hm. Interesting.”  
“Any girls anyone thought you’d end up with?”  
“Uh, yeah. My girlfriend. She was everything my parents could’ve hoped for and more. Then she found me fucking her brother while we were separated due to, y’know, boy girl sleepovers’ illegality. We were staying at her’s for Christmas freshman year at UCLA. She flipped her shit, told her parents who told their pastor who told my pastor who told my parents.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Were you and her brother, like, friends with benefits, or…?”  
“We were in love.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“He, uh, he killed himself?” It came out like a question. “He was a senior in high school and they sent him to a religious boot camp type place, and, uh, he didn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. So he, um, he took lots of pills, and he died.”  
“Oh, God, baby. I’m so sorry.” Louis put his arm around Harry and pulled him into him. Harry let out a sob. “Honey, honey. Let it out, baby.”  
“It’s just- they wouldn’t let me go to his funeral, and I- For a while, my head was a pretty dark place to be, cause, uh, I mean, I was homeless in L.A., and no one was for me, and I still had my grades until I didn’t, and I was going to that stupid fucking therapy three times a week, and it was making me feel like shit, even though I totally know it’s okay to be gay. I do know that, I just, it’s so fucking hard.”  
“C’mere, honey.” Harry was gripping Louis’ shirt and crying. “You’re never going back.”  
“I have to.”  
“You have to go to conversion therapy?”  
“They’ll disown me.”  
“Sweetie, honey, listen, listen. Look at me. You’re never gonna be able to change this, and hiding it will put you back in that dark place. It’s either you rip off the bandaid now, and fall apart all at once, or you wait and shit happens and you lose yourself along the way. Either way, If you don’t think they’re gonna change their worldview, fuck ‘em.”  
“They pay for my health insurance, and cell phone.”  
“Okay, so we’ll put you on my phone plan and I’ll pay for you some health insurance. Sweetie, you don’t need them.”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right.”  
Louis smiled a cocky grin. “I usually am.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Yep.”  
Harry kissed Louis, who kissed back for a moment before saying, “C’mon. Let’s do something. If you wanna keep talking, we can. But if you wanna get your mind off it…’  
“The second one, please.”  
“Okay. Do you wanna go out or stay in?”  
“I wanna… I dunno.”  
“What do you wanna do?”  
“Get high.”  
“On?” Louis asked, eyes raised. “On what, love?”  
“Don’t care, but I have a prescription for medical. I just can’t afford to get it filled.”  
“Would you rather smoke weed or do cocaine?”  
“Fuck, cocaine.” Louis looked uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”  
“I just… I do drugs, occasionally, but not to feel better. Just to feel good.”  
“No self-medication?”  
“Precisely. But if it’s what you need…”  
“I can live without it.”  
“I want you to feel better. What if I fill your medical prescription? That way, it’s not even self medication. It’s just regular medication.”  
“I mean, okay.”  
“Of course, all the pharmacies are closed for the day. So how about we go to a dispensary? I’m 22. How old are you, by the way?”  
“I’m 20.”  
“Okay, so I’ll send someone else to a dispensary.”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“Indica or sativa?”  
“Sativa.”  
Louis pulled out his phone and called someone. “Annabelle, hey. I need you to go pick me up some weed. Yeah. I know, I know. Sorry. Well, take Lex with you. Yeah. Buy enough for all of us. I dunno. How much do you need, Harry?”  
“I, uh… Like half a g.”  
“Okay. So get a gram for the two of us and however much you two need. Sativa. Alright. Thanks, A. Love you. Alright, bye.” He put down his phone and looked over at Harry.  
“Thanks.”  
“Hey, no problem. Like I’ve been saying, I don’t want you to worry or not have anything you want. Annabelle’s probably gonna be like an hour. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better for now?”  
“I dunno, just… Being here, helps?”  
“Oh, shit. You had schoolwork.”  
“It’s fine. I should probably just withdraw from both my classes. I’m not doing well in either of them, anyways. What’s more student loan debt?”  
“Well, if you don’t think you can save the classes, you should withdraw. But if you can, you could save them.”  
“I’ve only got a little bit till the withdraw date. I’m just gonna drop them. Fuck it.”  
“I can help you with college, baby.”  
Harry sighed and leaned against Louis. “I mean... I’m not gonna say no to less student loan debt.”  
“Perfect.” Louis kissed Harry on the top of his head.  
“I can’t get out of my fucking head.”  
“Honey, is there anything I can do?”  
Harry groaned. “No. Because sex would help, but I actually like you. And I don’t want the first time we do that to be because I’m depressed.”  
“I’ll make it special for you, whenever you’re ready. Is there anything else that would help?”  
“No. I’m okay, love.”  
“Okay. Here. Cuddle with me.” Louis pulled Harry closer and stroked his hair. “Okay Google. Play the episode.”  
“Resuming season one episode two.”  
They sat there, cuddled up and happier at least. Louis kissed Harry’s curls. “Hello, there, loves.”  
“Hey, Annabelle.”  
“Hi,” Harry said.  
“Hi, I’m Lexi.” Another beautiful woman stood before them. “Well, Lou, you gonna just sit there, or are we gonna smoke?”  
“‘M comfy,” Louis said whinily. Harry sat up and Louis groaned. “Okay Google. Pause.”  
“Episode paused.”  
“To the smoke room,” Louis said. The boys stood up and followed Annabelle’s lead upstairs and into a room they had to unlock with fingerprint authentication. “Welcome, love.”  
Harry stood in awe of his boyfriend’s drug room. Lava lamps, pipes, bongs, a dab rig- complete with flamethrower- and more drug paraphernalia than Harry had ever seen in one place.  
“So you’re a bit of a stoner then?”  
“Literally, yes. I’m barely a stoner, a bit of a weekend partier.”  
“So this is how you show off?”  
Louis shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose so.”  
“Did you hire a stoner expert to teach you how to use this all, or are you literally a stoner poser?” Harry asked with a teasing smile.  
“I never said I’ve never been a stoner, dearest.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Ah, the phrase with arguably the most sexual tension in the universe.”  
Lexi hit Annabelle on the arm. “Uh, you’re forgetting ‘Scared, Potter?’ I want a divorce.”  
“We’re not married, honeybun.”  
“I’m taking the kids.”  
“We have no kids, sugarpie.”  
“And the cats!”  
“We only have a dog and two fish. You get the fish.”  
“Not my baby.”  
Louis watched the dramatic interaction, eyebrows raised, and said, “Being around the two of you makes me thankful that I’m gay.”  
Lexi stuck her tongue out at him, and Annabelle said, simply, “Lesbians generally are actually less of divas than gay men.”  
“That’s a really strong generalization,” Harry said.  
“Okay, but between the three of us, Lou is so totally the most dramatic.”  
Louis (dramatically) threw his arms in the air and shouted, “You call yourself my best friend. The mother fucking audacity. Bitch. I hate you. I want a divorce!”  
Harry laughed and put an arm around Louis. “Sweetie, you’re not married to a woman, are you?”  
“Of course not. We’re legally separated.”  
“Oh, thank God.”  
They settled down, the girls smoked their dabs and the boys packed a bowl. They were all at a solid, middle-of-the-road high. Then, the worst thing possible happened. Harry’s mother called.  
“Fuck. Holy fuck,” he said, staring down at the screen.  
Annabelle raised an eyebrow, Lexi died laughing on the floor, and Louis took the phone, looked at the screen, saw ‘Mom,’ and answered.  
“What are you-”  
“Hello? Oh, no. Louis. Yes, he’s right here. Mm, you see, I’d let you talk to him, but, uh, I don’t want to. Yes, I have the right to- Harry, will you stop. Sorry, ma’am. He is terrified of you and trying to reach his phone. Ah, yes ma’am! Oh, yeah, so angry, I’m sure the hellfire is blazing in your eyes. Er, heaven-fire, I suppose. Listen, listen, listen. No. I asked you to listen first, sweetheart. Mm, unfitting nickname there. See, here’s the thing. Harry will not be attending any more conversion therapy appointments. They’re barbaric and ineffective. His car is at the mall. If you would like it, we can arrange a time to give you the keys. His tuition will no longer be supplemented by you- yes, that is possible, darling. Again, unfitting nickname, but I simply can’t help myself and it seems nicer than other things running through my head. You are not to claim him as a dependent on tax forms ever again. My security team will be by for any official documents he needs. He will video chat you through Facebook Messenger to let you know if the right people are there, to prevent identity theft.” He paused. “Oh, I didn’t do anything to him. He’s just no longer available for your torture. Bye, now. Wish the husband my best.” He hung up the phone. “We’re getting you a new phone tomorrow, love.”  
Harry’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish. “I- I- I-”  
“Sweetie, I’m sorry, but I knew you were going to drag your feet and they could guilt you into budging or not staying completely on the track you wanna be on.”  
“No, I’m not angry. I just, wow. No one’s ever stood up to her before? Especially not for me.”  
“Get used to it, baby.”  
“I sure do intend to.” He turned off his phone, packed another bowl, and got high as hell. It was a really good night, until the cops showed up.  
“Is there a Harry Styles here?”  
“Uh, yes, sir. Is there a problem?”  
“His mother was concerned he’d been kidnapped?”  
“How did she figure out where I am?” Harry asked, rushing down the stairs.  
“She gets a copy of your iMessages. We checked both addresses sent from a number without a contact last night.”  
“Well, shit. Psycho bitch. Listen, I haven’t been kidnapped.”  
“She was concerned, because you are doing things that don’t seem like you, if not coerced.”  
“So she called the cops?”  
“We thought you had been kidnapped, sir.”  
“Well, I’m fine. Can you please go now. Please.”  
“We need to speak with you alone, Harry.”  
He sighed, and stepped outside with them. His mother was on the porch. “Of course.”  
“Harold Edward Styles, you better tell me you’ve been kidnapped!”  
“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Mother, I am twenty years old. I am allowed to make my own decisions.”  
“God’s Word never changes!”  
“Yeah, cause it was written by a bunch of straight guys on paper. God, if real, certainly didn’t make me gay to keep me from fucking guys, Mom.”  
“I don’t know who you are anymore.”  
“Same person as fucking always. Just being honest.”  
“That’s not true. I did not give birth to an abomination.”  
“But you are one!”  
She slapped him. “You listen to me, you insolent faggot. I will not tolerate this abuse.”  
“Neither will I. Now, kindly, get off my boyfriend’s porch.”  
“Ma’am, that’s technically assault.”  
“I’m not pressing charges. Wouldn’t wanna ruin your reputation, or anything. Now get. Off. My. Porch.”  
“Ma’am, we’re gonna have to ask you to leave.”  
“You’re going to pay for this.”  
She turned and was halfway down the stairs when Harry said, “Yeah, yeah. Eternal torture and flames and shit. Just go.”  
“Sir, we’re sorry for the inconvenience.”  
“Quite alright,” Louis said, having just walked out the door. “Who is that woman?”  
“My mom.”  
“Oh, that bitch.”  
“C’mon. Let’s go have gay queer butt sex.”  
Louis snorted and said, “As you wish, honey,” and followed him inside. Harry got up the stairs and turned right. “Wrong way.”  
“No, that’s where the bed is.”  
“Oh, so you weren’t kidding about the gay queer butt sex?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
_Louis smirked and followed Harry into his own bedroom. “Sweetie, are you sure you wanna- Oh. Oh my.” Harry’s shirt was already off, and, more importantly, he was on his knees in front of Louis. “Baby, why don’t you let me- Or you can undress me, yes, that’s fine too, but love, really, let me make you- Oh, Christ.” His eyes closed and Harry heard his head hit the door as it tilted back. Louis moaned and forced his eyes back open. He looked down at Harry and tangled his hands in the younger boy’s hair. “Yes, baby, just like that.” After a couple minutes, Louis pulled Harry off of him and led the boy to his bed. “May I?” he asked, one hand on the waistband of Harry’s jeans, the other running up and down his bare chest. Harry nodded frantically, and Louis laughed, running a finger over the outline of Harry’s hard on in his pants. Harry’s hips bucked up, and Louis laughed again. Harry let out a whine, reaching for his own pants. “Don’t make me cuff you to this bed. Words, baby.”_  
_ “Please, Lou.”_  
_ “Please what?”_  
_ “Please anything.”_  
_ “Mm, well I saw you twitch at the idea of being cuffed. Is that what you want, baby? To be tied up for me, at my mercy?” Harry nodded quickly. “Words, baby.”_  
_ “Yes.”_  
_ “Okay, honey. Hang on. And don’t move, don’t undress yourself, don’t touch yourself. Be my good boy.” Harry moaned and laid there, waiting for Louis’ return from, ironically enough, the closet. Louis finally got back, two pairs of handcuffs in hand. “Oh, love,” he said, cuffing one of Harry’s hands to the headboard, just left of the middle. “So good for me.” Harry nodded again. “Your safeword is “dragon,” okay?”_  
_ “Yes.” Louis was cuffing Harry’s other hand to the other side of the headboard, but not very far apart from the other one._  
_ “Can you say it for me, baby?”_  
_ “Dragon.”_  
_ Louis climbed on the bed between Harry’s spread legs. He pressed his lips to the skin of Harry’s hip bone, just above the waistband of his jeans. Harry’s body shuddered. Louis smiled. “Love seeing you so responsive, baby.” He began sucking over the spot where he’d just kissed, running his tongue over the sensitive hickey he’d just given the other boy. Harry’s body was jerking, his hips were barely controllable, and he was moaning like crazy. “Oh, honey. You’re so fucking beautiful.”_  
_ “Thank you,” Harry managed, just barely, already sounding a little fucked out._  
_ Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans, unzipped them painfully slowly and tapped Harry’s shaking thigh. “Up, baby.” Harry lifted his hips and Louis freed him of his jeans, admiring the tent in his boxers._  
_ “Please,” Harry moaned._  
_ “Please what?”_  
_ “Please touch me.”_  
_ Louis smirked, and touched Harry’s side gently._  
_ “Lou, please.”_  
_ “I’m gonna need more descriptive words, baby.”_  
_ “Please, touch my dick. I don’t care how. Please, Daddy, I can’t- can’t take it anymore.”_  
_ “Very well. On my terms though, yeah?”_  
_ “Yes, sir.”_  
_ “Hm, okay. Up, please.”_  
_ Harry lifted his hips and Louis freed him of his boxers, leaving a trail of wet kissed down his torso, and taking Harry’s dick in his mouth. Harry moaned and moaned and jerked his hips up. “No, baby.” Harry apologized, and Louis shushed him. “It’s okay, sweet pea. But I don’t want you cumming too fast either way.” He walked away, leaving Harry a whiny mess, and came back moments later with a cock ring._  
_ “Please. I’ll be good.”_  
_ “I’m helping you be good, honey.”_  
_ He put the cock ring on Harry, the red of it matching Harry’s strained cock quite well. “Now, ‘m gonna make love to you, okay, honey?”_  
_ “Yes. Please.”_  
_ Louis lubed up his fingers and slid one in Harry, added another and began scissoring him open. Harry was rocking himself forward and Louis put his other hand on his stomach, stilling him. He waited until he felt Harry was ready, then pulled his fingers out. He admired Harry, who was shivering with anticipation, and lubed up his own dick slowly. “You’re beautiful.”_  
_ “Thank you Daddy. Unh, please move.”_  
_ “Okay, love.”_  
_ Louis fucked Harry hard. He leaned forward and kissed him as he came in him. “Feels so good, Daddy. Love being full of you.” Louis slid out and groaned. He nodded, focused on Harry’s dick. He took off the cock ring and pumped Harry’s dick once. He came. Louis pumped him through his orgasm, then crawled up and laid down beside him._  
“I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”  
Harry laughed. “Yes.”  
“Let’s go get food.”  
“Are we too stoned to drive?”  
“I’m not, but if you’re worried about it, we can get an Uber.”  
“I’m not worried about it.”  
“Alright. Let’s go.” They redressed, Harry more slowly because of his very sensitive dick. Louis smirked. “Did a number on you, didn’t I?”  
“So good.”  
“Special enough for you?”  
“Absolutely.” They kissed, both still shirtless, and the doorbell rang.  
“What the fuck? This neighborhood is gated.”  
“Maybe someone needs sugar.” They went downstairs, still shirtless, and opened the door. The man at the door promptly punched Harry in the face.  
“Get out,” Louis snarled.  
“You corrupt my son and tell me to get out? You son of a bitch.”  
“Well, it is his house.”  
“Annabelle, call security!”  
Lexi rushed into the room while Annabelle dialed a number. “You’re lucky we stayed.”  
“Yeah. Really would be bad publicity to take him myself.”  
“You couldn’t take me, faggot.”  
“You really, really don’t want to test that. Lou, they’re on the way. He must have the same last name as Harry.”  
“He does.” Harry was dripping blood on the hardwood. “Shit. I’m bleeding.”  
Louis rushed over. “Honey, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Until you die.”  
“Oh, yeah. Hell. As long as you and Hitler won’t be there, I’m good.”  
“Hitler wasn’t a Christian.”  
Harry shrugged. “Said he was.”  
“You better watch your mouth, boy.”  
“Sir, please come with me.”  
“You’re lucky he’s rich, Harry!”  
“Damn straight!” Harry yelled at his father’s retreating figure. “Damn. Wonder if Grandma and the reverend gonna show up too.”  
“Do you want to move, honey?”  
“I- no.”  
“Okay. I’m hiring full time security, though. And getting you a resident pass so I can take your name off the guest list, alright, love?” Harry nodded. “Good. Now let’s deal with your nose and go out.”  
“Shirts, loves. Shirts.”  
“Yes. And did you get your rent money to your friend?”  
“Yeah,” Harry said, following Louis to the kitchen. Annabelle fixed Harry’s face, and the boys went upstairs and put on some t shirts.  
“C’mon.” Louis pulled Harry by the hand to the garage. “Pick one.”  
“Porsche.”  
Louis smiled, grabbed the keys out of a lockbox that required fingerprint authorization, and got in the driver’s seat. They drove through a Taco Bell, and went to a mall parking lot to eat. Louis unbuckled his seat belt when they were done eating. “C’mon. This mall’s open late. We’re going shopping.”  
He bought Harry three more pairs of Docs, four pairs of Converse, six pairs of Vans, lots and lots of jeans, some band tees, some plain tees, some other pop culture tees, sweatpants, sweatshirts, zip-up hoodies, crewnecks, some super sick sunglasses, and sex toys.  
“Thanks, dear.” Harry kissed Lou on the cheek, and they left the mall for the second time, the first being a mid-shopping trip break to take bags to the car and Juul. There were lots of people outside. With cameras. Louis took Harry’s hand and led him through the throng, answering questions he wanted to, ignoring ones he didn’t, and they eventually broke through.  
“Harry! Is it true you’re only with Louis for his money?”  
“No.”  
“Really, because your mother’s Facebook blog released a post saying-” Louis slammed Harry’s car door shut, put the bags in the back, and got in his own seat.  
“Sorry, baby.”  
“It’s okay, love. Thank you.”  
Louis smiled sadly, started the car, pulled straight through the spot, and reached for Harry’s hand. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”  
“If it’s part of having you, I’ll deal with anything.”  
They were at a stoplight. Louis kissed Harry. “I’m definitely not holding you to that.”  
Harry smiled. “I figured. But, it’s all okay. I’m crazy about you.”  
“God, I love you.”  
Harry smiled again. “I love you too, dear.”  
Louis smiled back, staring at Harry. Someone on the road behind them honked. Louis turned his face forwards and drove them back to his house.  
“You need to tell your friend you’re staying over again. That is, if you’re staying over again.”  
“I was planning on it.”  
Louis pulled Harry’s face to his and kissed him. “Thank God. I really hate sleeping alone.”  
“Me too. When I was in… well, pretty much from middle school onwards, I had to pretend someone was there. Some lovely, dreamy knight in shining armor.”  
“You got me instead.”  
“And you’re better than I ever hoped for.”  
The boys kissed again, then went upstairs. Harry decided to take a shower, which Louis decided to join halfway through. They did normal shower couple things- washing hair, washing bodies, and, of course, blowjobs. They got out and dried off, put on clothes, and laid down together in the bed. “You know the nicest thing about both parties being male?” Harry said.  
“Hm?”  
“No vaginal drying due to steam when having shower sex. Just the best head of your life.”  
Louis laughed. “Why do you know anything about vaginas?”  
“Uh, Teen Vogue’s Snapchat? Duh.”  
Louis hit Harry with a pillow. “Go to bed.”  
Harry turned off the touch activated lamp beside the bed. “As you wish.”


End file.
